Blurr (TF2017)
Blurr from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio This bio is best read at high speeds. Blurr is positively and incontrovertibly without possibility of any doubt the fastest-thinking, fastest-talking and fastest-driving data courier and messenger from the planet of Cybertron, and if you or your friend or anybody else you know or anybody else you might not know or in fact anybody at all wants to send any kind of message or dispatch or parcel or data or in fact anything at all to any base or station or out-of-the-way depot, barracks, headquarters, outpost, or post office and it is absolutely essential to deliver it immediately or at the earliest opportunity and without any delay of any kind regardless of Decepticons or obstacles or foul weather or gloom of night then Blurr's the one to pick, sir, so just give him the good word and the item in question and Blurr is off like a Cybertronic race horse, if there were such a thing as a Cybertronic race horse, and if such a beast was able to break the sound barrier on land and leave only dust clouds and lingering after-images, because Blurr leaves only dust clouds and lingering after images, but he'll be off that quickly with your message in hand, and if any hostile power or enemy or Decepticon ambush should get in the way then he'll hit them with a blast from his electro-laser which will reverse the polarity of their microcircuits and they'll be stopped. Dead. His Targetmaster partner is Haywire. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Hundreds of years ago, Blurr and Hot Rod were captured by aliens from the planet Tyroxia, but Hot Rod managed to escape in a ship. The ship was pursued by the Tyroxians, but the aliens were intercepted a ship piloted by the Autobot Kup, an old-timer who was suffering from combat fatigue and had sent himself off to pasture. Hot Rod implored Kup to help him and Blurr, but Kup maintained that he was done with the war and was of no use to anyone. Ultimately, Kup had to rescue Hot Rod and Blurr from the Tyroxians one final time, and the old mech decided to give the war one more go. |Kup's Story| Blurr was part of Fortress Maximus's unit on Cybertron when the commander reached a turning point. After Blurr helped free a group of captive Autobots being herded into the smelting pool, Fortress Maximus announced that he was quitting the war and leaving for the peaceful planet Nebulos. Blurr and the others were stunned by this announcement, but nonetheless decided to join Fortress Maximus in his exile. Blurr was sent as an ambassador to the Nebulan capital city, Koraja. However, the politician Zarak did not trust these visitors to his world, and so he sabotaged the meeting to convince the others to rise up against the Autobots. While Blurr spoke, Krunk fired a magenetic polarizer weapon at Blurr's arm, which caused it to spasm and topple a fountain sculpture. As the debris bounced around, endangering the surrounding civilians, Zarak's personal militia retaliated, and Blurr fled. Fortress Maximus didn't give up on peace with the Nebulans, however, and he took Blurr and the others back into Koraja. In order to prove to the Nebulans that he could be trusted, Fortress Maximus offered his head to them. A few other Autobots followed his lead and offered their heads, while Blurr and the rest surrendered only their weapons. |Ring of Hate| The headless Autobots were kept under surveillance by the Nebulans, while Blurr's group of weaponless Autobots retreated to the forest, where they began construction of their headquarters. When the Council of Peers arrived to inspect the Autobots' efforts, Blurr showed them around. He pointed out Hot Rod, who was listening in on their Cybertron headquarters, but not transmitting anything, lest the Decepticons learn their location. Zarak and Vorath took this opportunity to lock onto the frequency, and they later used this information to contact the Decepticons. |Broken Glass| Blurr and the other Targetmasters headed for The Nursery, where they found themselves under attack by Scorponok and the Terrorcons. The Autobots' new Targetmaster powers overwhelmed the Decepticons, but not before the Nursery was reduced to rubble. Zarak, who was Scorponok's Headmaster partner, realized that this war was quickly destroying the planet he loved, and so he freed the Autobot Headmasters, allowing the Autobots to leave Nebulos. The Decepticons followed Blurr and the other Autobots to Earth, where they wished to respond to an Autobot distress signal. |Brothers in Amor| After leaving Nebulos, Blurr and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him and Haywire were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Spike led Kup and the other Targetmasters on a mission to the Decepticon's island headquarters to rescue his brother, Buster Witwicky. After Blurr and the other Targetmasters were attacked by the island's defense measures, the island transformed into a spaceship and launched into space. |The Desert Island of Space| Soon, Fortress Maximus's Autobots met up with the Earth-bound Autobots led by Grimlock, and the two Autobot camps wound up witnessing a battle between Grimlock and Blaster for Autobot leadership. Blurr, along with the Autobots from both camps, began to watch this battle on Earth's moon when Ratbat's Decepticons unleashed a surprise attack. |Totaled| Optimus Prime eventually returned from the dead, and retook command of his forces on Earth. Blurr was among those assembled when Fortress Maximus, Grimlock, and Optimus held a conference to discuss the threat of the time-displaced Galvatron on Earth. Though the Autobots planned to attack Galvatron's headquarters, the operation was postponed by the sudden arrival of several Autobots from the year 2009. A great deal of confusion ensued when these time travellers caused Optimus and a handful of other present-day Autobots to be displaced to Limbo with their arrival. Fortress Maximus, believing the new arrivals to be imposters ordered the troops to attack them, and Blurr helped the Technobots, Brainstorm, and Chromedome in taking on the future Blurr. Goldbug, having had previous experience with time travel, was able to talk everyone down, he suffered a shoulder wound during the confusion. Brainstorm tended to him while the future-present Autobot alliance figured out their next move. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blurr is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 2 Shortly after the attack on Autobot City in 2005, Blurr received some psychic coaching from Unicron to follow the new Decepticon leader, Galvatron, back through time to 1986 and stop his plans. Blurr was joined by Kup and Hot Rod, and upon materializing in the 20th century they joined forces with the local Ultra Magnus. Being as colossally powerful as Galvatron was, Blurr and his allies decided subterfuge was the better course of action than brute force. In order to get Galvatron to return to the future without a fuss, they manipulated him into believing he had traveled cross-time to an alternate 1986, where his actions in the past would have no effect on his future. To this end, Blurr and his allies stashed Starscream's inert form out of the way, disguised Skywarp as the former, and goaded Galvatron into destroying him. It really proved to be that simple, as Galvatron now believe his timeline couldn't come to pass, with Starscream having perished far too early. Galvatron returned to 2005 with his cronies, and Blurr, Kup, and Hot Rod quickly followed suit. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 After Unicron was defeated in 2005, Galvatron again fled back in time. Unaware of this, the Autobots searched high and low for the missing Galvatron, eventually forced into giving up when no trace of their quarry turned up in months. In Galvatron's absence, Blurr and the rest of the Autobots continued to battle the Decepticons over control of Cybertron, with Shockwave leading the enemy's armies, and Rodimus Prime now as the newly risen Autobot leader. Blurr was part of an Autobot ambush against an airborne hunter squad when, upon the mission's completion, the Autobots finally learned of Galvatron's whereabouts. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Blurr was once again on the team that went back to retrieve him, this time teamed with Kup, Wreck-Gar, and Rodimus Prime. |Burning Sky| It was déjà vu all over again, as the future Autobots again joined forces with 20th century Ultra Magnus to counter Galvatron's latest scheme. The evil Decepticon planned to use a magma siphon to drain power out of the planet's volcanic core, and gain the strength of a god in the process. Mere seconds after locating Galvatron and engaging him in combat, however, Blurr and Kup were knocked offline when Galvatron hurled Ultra Magnus's beaten body at them. |Hunters| After regrouping, the Autobots concocted a plan to steal Galvatron's time-jump trigger device and rewire it to propel them all back to their proper place and time. While Blurr and the others distracted Galvatron, Wreck-Gar and Rodimus Prime attempted to make the proper modifications. In the end, however, only the Autobots were launched back to the future; Galvatron had modified the device so that the temporal backlash did not affect him, and he stayed in the past. |Fire on High| Blurr remained one of Rodimus Prime's finest soldiers in the future. In 2007, he helped defend the Autobot position against a massive Decepticon offensive, |The Legacy of Unicron| and accompanied Rodimus Prime on a rescue mission to Earth when the Quintessons lay siege to Autobot City. |Space Pirates| When the timestorm exploded over space in 2009, Blurr joined Rodimus Prime and several other Autobots in travelling back to 1989, in the hopes of somehow removing the menace caused by Galvatron's long-term temporal distortion. Unfortunately, the mechanics of the time-jump mass displacement shunted Optimus Prime and other Autobots of 1989 into Limbo as they arrived, leaving smoldering earth in their wakes. The neophyte Autobot sub-commander Fortress Maximus jumped to the wrong conclusions and led his 20th century warriors into battle with their 21st century counterparts. Blurr was attacked by his past self, Brainstorm, Chromedome, and the Technobots before Optimus managed to communicate with Maximus through the Matrix in Rodimus Prime's chest and call an end to the fighting. Despite being thrown for the loop, AND shot by Galvatron once the Autobots all lined up on one side, Blurr held out through the entire fight, and was still standing during Optimus Prime's climactic brawl with Galvatron, after nearly every other warrior had been downed. |Time Wars| Trivia *John Moschitta, Jr. reprised his role as Blurr. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Blurr & Haywire didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *The past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On a related note: Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots